Halloween 9: Retrato de la Maldad
by Hitman18
Summary: Capítulo 1


Halloween 9: Retrato de la Maldad  
  
Por: Jesús Valencia (18)  
  
Capítulo 1  
  
Haddonfield seguía siendo una historia muy tranquila. Los grandes ataques que habían ocurrido a-  
  
ños atrás, la gente los había olvidado. La gente felizmente caminaba por sus calles arboleadas a  
  
sus lados, los niños felizmente pedaleando sus bicicletas, perros ladrando, en fin, todo lo que  
  
una típica ciudad estadounidense presenta.   
  
Así lo era para John Strode, quien actualmente vive con su esposa Molly, con quien se casó un año  
  
atrás. John últimamente ha tenido dificultades para concentrarse en su trabajo, dormía mal, a ve-  
  
ces disctuía mucho con Molly y también tenían problemas cuidando a su prima Jamie. Jamie también  
  
vivía con ellos porque se había quedado sin familia, ya que La Sombra se había deshecho de ellos.  
  
Haddonfield, Illinois - Octubre 29 de 2004.  
  
Era una hermosa mañana. Resultó ser un grandioso día para John, ya que fue una de sus noches don-  
  
de pudo dormir muy a gusto. Se levantó de su cama de un salto que hizo temblar todo el piso de a-  
  
rriba. Se puso rápidamente los pantalones al oir que Molly gritaba: - ¡El desayuno está listo!-  
  
a lo cual John se encontraba muy hambriento. Después de ponerse una camiseta blanca, siguió su ca  
  
mino por la estancia y al llegar a la escalera oyó a Jamie hablándole haciéndole un gesto con la  
  
mano. - ¿Sucede algo, Jamie? - le preguntó John. Jamie se encontraba un tanto confundida, su cara  
  
era como siempre: un poco pálida, ojos grandes, boca un tanto grande, en fin, tenía rasgos de ser  
  
una persona mayor, aunque tenía ya 16 años. Jamie simplemente se quedó observando a su primo.  
  
John se acercó a su cama y se sentó en la orilla de ella. - Tuviste un buen día? - le preguntó a-  
  
hora John. - A.....A.... sí, claro!- contestó muy nerviosa Jamie. John infirió la situación de   
  
que Jamie había tenido una noche pesada y trató de consolarla un poco: - ¿Aún con pesadillas? -   
  
preguntó con un tono como lo haría un padre preocupado por su propio hijo. Jamie tardó un poco en  
  
contestar aquella pregunta y siguió mirándolo. - Tengo miedo, John. - susurro Jamie. De un fla-  
  
chazo, John peló los ojos pero no se sobresaltó demasiado. Inmediatamente volvió a su estado nor-  
  
mal y dijo: - Jamie, si sigues.....asustada aún con lo que pasó, te calmará saber que El está muer-  
  
to, y que mientras yo esté aquí, nada te hará daño, ¿ok? -. A Jamie se le iluminó de nuevo la ca-  
  
ra y sonrió y se dieron un abrazo de retrato. - John!! Jamie!! - seguía gritando Molly. - Okay,  
  
Jamie, vayamos a desayunar.  
  
Jamie: Ok!. (Es muy difícil escribir como un libro, sobre todo cuando hablan, jeje).  
  
John y Jamie llegaron a la mesa donde Molly ya había preparado unos mega-hot cakes.  
  
John: Me encanta cuando cocinas así de sabroso. No hay nada mejor que una buena cantidad de hot-  
  
cakes para empezar el día, ¿no lo crees?  
  
Molly: Gracias por el cumplido, pero come porque vas a llegar tarde.   
  
John: Claro!  
  
John metía un tenedor en su plato y Jamie hizo lo mismo.  
  
Molly seguía ocupada en la cocina.  
  
Molly: ¿A qué no sabes quién llamó ayer, John?  
  
John: ¡QUé raro! Nadie habla aquí, solamente cuando debo alguna factura o cuentas de servicio.  
  
Molly: Bueno, creo que esto te impresionará: Habló un viejo amigo de mi suegra, que en paz des-  
  
canse. Habló Tommy Doyle.  
  
John: Ah sí? Y qué se le ofrece?  
  
Molly: Solamente nos saludó y que quería que nos viéramos pronto. Posiblemente en la fiesta de Ha  
  
lloween de pasado mañana.  
  
John: Seguro que nos quiere hacer una broma o algo.  
  
Molly: Para nada, tonto! JEJE  
  
Jamie, quien había estado callada, en ese momento rompió el hielo.   
  
Jamie: No es la única vez que ha hablado, Molly. Ya lleva varios días tratando de comunicarse con  
  
ustedes. De hecho somos buenos amigos.  
  
John: Cuántos años tiene ahora?   
  
Jamie: Tiene 21 años ahora. El estaba muy joven allá en 1978.   
  
John: Y tú, ¿cómo supiste todo eso?  
  
Jamie: Ay! Obviamente me lo contó. Lo sé todo.  
  
Molly: Bueno... no importa por ahora, John, sólo intenta comunicarte con él, ¿quieres?  
  
John: De acuerdo.  
  
John se despidió de ellas unos minutos después y empeñó su camino. Cruzó varias calles. Recorría  
  
cada casa y de vez en cuando admiraba cada una que pasaba a su lado. COmo si intentara descrifrar  
  
la historia de cada una de ellas. Especialmente aquella casa abandonada. La casa de los Myers. A-  
  
quella casa que se creía era la más famosa de todas las demás de la ciudad. Toda la gente sabía  
  
la clásica historia de décadas atrás. La casa seguía sola, muy derrumbada y maltratada. Rayada por  
  
pandilleros. Su historia estaba ahí. Encerrada en sus cuatro paredes. De seguro la lápida de Ju-  
  
dith Myers, seguía sobre la cama de ella. John la contempló un poco más tiempo que las demás y por  
  
un momento se olvidó que tenía que ir a su trabajo y decidió detenerse frente al misterio que lo  
  
llamaba directamente dentro de él. Tenía que darle un vistazo. Y así lo hizo. Se bajó del carro  
  
caminaba lentamente hacia la casa abandonada y entró sin ninguna dificultad. Recorría el recibidor  
  
e inmediatamente por las escaleras. Por dentro seguía intacta. Nadie tenía el suficiente valor pa-  
  
ra entrar sin temerle al boogey man. Al llegar al cuarto de los padres de Judith y Michael, encon  
  
tró un retrato muy terregoso. Lo tomó en sus manos y lo sopló. En él se encontraba una fotografía  
  
de los padres con sus hijos. Claramente veía a Judith y al pequeño Michael. Rubio, no sonreía, al   
  
menos una sonrisa demasiado tímida marcaba su cara. John rompió el vidrio que estaba frágil y sa-  
  
có la foto y se la guardó en su bolsillo. Pensó que podría ser algo importante para él. Salió de   
  
la casa y se dirigió al coche y empeñó de nuevo su camino al trabajo.  
  
- En el trabajo de John.  
  
Llegaba a su escritorio y saludó a una compañera y aun amigo de él llamados, Sarah y Patrick. E-  
  
ran amigos desde muy niños.  
  
Sarah: Qué tal John? LLegas justo a tiempo!  
  
John: Me demoré un poco por cuestiones familiares pero no importa.  
  
Patrick: Ah por cierto... alguien te espera en la puerta de tu oficina.  
  
John: ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Te dijo su nombre?  
  
Patrick: Sólo dijo que se llama Tommy..... qué?  
  
Sarah: ...Doyle.  
  
Patrick: Sí!!! ese! Ve a buscarlo, viejo.  
  
John: OK.  
  
John se retiró de ellos y llegó a su oficina número 137. Donde Tommy se encontraba parado justo   
  
al lado de su puerta.  
  
Tommy: John! ¿Cómo estás?  
  
John: Ermmm.... En mi vida te había visto, pero estoy muy bien! ¿Se te ofrece algo?  
  
John se sorprendió demasiado al verlo. Tommy estaba muy juvenil. Vestía un poco elegante para su  
  
edad. Portaba gorra, unos pantalones de moda y una gran chaqueta negra. Tenía una sonrisa amplia,  
  
su mirada penetrante, sus cabellos cafés de cuando era niño pero su cara decía algo más que eso.  
  
Tommy: Es privado lo que te tengo que decir, ¿podemos entrar a tu oficina?  
  
John: Desde luego! pasa!  
  
Abrió la puerta y la cerró cuando ambos entraron. John le cedió asiento.  
  
John: Bien... ¿qué te trae por acá?  
  
Tommy: Verás... ¿Sí te dijeron que me he tratado de comunicar contigo, verdad?   
  
John: ¿Te refieres a que si Jamie ya me dijo eso? Pues claro, hombre. Parece que se hicieron muy  
  
buenos amigos después de todo.  
  
Tommy: Sí! ella es muy agradable. Se ve que ha crecido y superado todo lo que ha pasado.  
  
John: Y... ¿cómo sabes "todo lo que ha pasado"? Tú no viviste nada de eso.  
  
Tommy borró su sonrisa de su cara y desde ese momento habló demasiado serio.  
  
John:....habla, hombre!  
  
Tommy: John.... verás, tu madre fue mi niñera una noche. La peor noche de todas yo lo creo.  
  
John: A qué te refieres? Y cómo es que mencionas a mi madre?  
  
Tommy: Como te dije! Ella fue mi niñera cuando yo era pequeño. Esa noche fue la peor noche porque  
  
fue un día 31 de octubre allá en 1978.   
  
John: No entiendo lo que quieres decir... primero llegas muy misterioso a mi oficina, que ni si-  
  
quiera sé cómo te enteraste de dónde trabajo y.... ah!! Jamie!... y luego mencionas a mi madre y  
  
en fin, qué demonios te pasa!  
  
Tommy: Tranquilo, viejo. Por partes. Esa noche mis padres salieron y tu madre, Laurie, me cuidó.  
  
Pero algo más pasó esa noche. Un extraño hombre llamado "boogey man" ocasionó un terror inolvida-  
  
ble. Perseguía a ella y yo,como era niño,ignoraba todo esto pero buscaba algún motivo, pero me  
  
era imposible.   
  
John: Michael.... Michael Myers. Hermano de mi madre, que en paz descanse.  
  
Tommy: Ese! He investigado y no recordaba su nombre.   
  
John: Cómo supiste todo esto.  
  
Tommy: Leía artículos y leí un libro escrito por un doctor... cómo se llamaba? Sam.... Sam Loomis!  
  
John: Sí, lo recuerdo pero sólo lo vi por fotos porque el pobre hombre ya murió.  
  
Tommy: Fue un famoso investigador. Escribió todo un libro. Es fascinante. Hasta incluye una lista  
  
de todos las personas asesinadas por él.  
  
John: QUé halagador! No podría leer una lista como esa... ¿cuántas víctimas?  
  
A Tommy le costó un poco de trabajo pensar semejante pregunta, se detuvo por unos segundos y le-  
  
vantó su mirada y abrió la boca lentamente para decir:  
  
Tommy: .....73  
  
John: QUE???? Cielo santo!  
  
Tommy: Aparte me puse a investigar casos recientes. Y la razón por la cual te busco es porque él  
  
sigue vivo!  
  
John: No es cierto! Se electrocutó completito!  
  
Tommy: No está en ningún hospital. Escapó la misma noche que lo llevaron. Mató a dos enfermeras y  
  
un doctor para escaparse.   
  
John: No lo puedo creer... y acaso... ¿volverá?  
  
Tommy: Tienen que tener cuidado.... estamos a dos días de la gran noche.  
  
John: Okay... pero tú me ayudarás.  
  
Tommy: Para eso estoy aquí.  
  
Octubre 30 de 2004.  
  
Aquella mañana, el cielo parecía que nunca había salido el sol porque se hacía nublado cada vez  
  
más. Jamie se alistaba para ir a la preparatoria y John y MOlly ya se encontraban desayunando.  
  
John: Ah por cierto, Molly. Tommy Doyle apareció repentinamente en mi oficina ayer por la mañana.  
  
Molly:. De veras? Y por qué no vino hacia acá primero?  
  
John: Más que nada quería contactarme para poder hablar conmigo... me dijo cosas que no oyes nor  
  
malmente.  
  
Molly: Pues para que solamente te viera a ti y olvidarse de mí...  
  
De repente, Jamie dio un gran grito que hizo que los Strode se levantaran de un salto y corrieran  
  
para ver qué le había pasado.   
  
John: ¡Qué sucede Jamie! ¿Te encuentras bien?  
  
Jamie yacía de rodillas con lágrimas en los ojos y en el piso lo que parecía el periódico de ese  
  
día.  
  
John cogió el periódico comenzó a leer el artículo que venía en la primera plana:  
  
"Hasta se nota que casi es noche de brujas. Tres asesinatos en un hospital pacífico de Haddon-  
  
field es lo que nos trae esta nueva noche de brujas. Reportes confirman que el asesino no fue cap  
  
turado y es totalmente desconocido por no dejar ningún tipo de evidencia. Reportes también indi-  
  
can que los ataques sucedieron cuando los doctores trabajaban con el asesino que supuestamente  
  
estaba muerto. Fue una gran batalla entre los doctores y el asesino quien fue identificado como  
  
Michael Myers. Así es. El gran asesino en serie de las noches de Halloween. Es un legendario de-  
  
monio de tener la fama de haber aniquilado a casi toda su familia, comenzando por Judith Myers la  
  
noche del 31 de octubre de 1963, donde repentinamente apuñaló a su hermana dándole una muerte do-  
  
lorosa. (John no podía creer lo que estaba leyendo.)   
  
Cuando John terminó de leer le pasó el dato a Molly quien después de leerlo simplemente sus ojos  
  
se empanicaron con la noticia.  
  
Molly: Veremos si dicen algo en la televisión.  
  
Molly corrió a la sala donde prendió el televisor directamente en el canal de las noticias.  
  
Noticiera:.... reportes también indican que los cuerpos fueron hallados terriblemente mutilados y  
  
golpeados por el famoso asesino Michael Myers. Se les suplica a la gente que no cunda el pánico.  
  
Si es que el asesino en serie anda suelto, no los buscará a ustedes. Pero ¿quién es Michael Myers?  
  
¿De dónde vino? Estas son sólo un par de preguntas sencillas cuya respuesta se extiende por gene  
  
raciones y generaciones y también cuyas opiniones sólo las conocen las personas que han sufrido  
  
la furia de este asesino que actualmente está suelto.  
  
Un reportero le entrega una nota de último momento y se retira.  
  
Noticiera: ...también se pide que por favor no se acerque a la antigua casa de los Myers. Es impo-  
  
sible tratar de detenerlo ya que no sabemos si en realidad regresará a su casa o tramará otra co-  
  
sa, pero no se acerque para no correr riesgos. Por lo pronto me despido y nos vamos a unos comer-  
  
ciales y volveremos.  
  
John apagó el televisor.  
  
John: Esto es alarmante.  
  
Molly: No te preocupes. Jamás nos encontrará.  
  
Jamie: No quisiera volver a encontrarme con mi tío... tengo miedo.  
  
Molly le dio apoyo moral a Jamie con un abrazo y la besó.  
  
Molly: será mejor que nos apuremos y olvidemos esto, sí?  
  
John: Claro!  
  
Después de todos tranquilizarse, se dirigieron cada quien a su lugar de trabajo.   
  
Jamie llegó a su preparatoria. Los estudiantes conversaban y caminaban. Entraban todos a la puer-  
  
ta principal de la escuela. Sonaba el timbre de la primera llamada. Jamie cruzó la gran puerta y   
  
se dirigió al área de los casilleros, donde montones de estudiantes sacaban y metían sus útiles y  
  
libros para sus siguientes clases. Jamie abrió su casillero. Lo abrió y claramente se podía ver  
  
diferentes fotografías de sus amigos. Alguien la llamó con pequeños golpes en su hombro.  
  
Compañera: Hola, Jamie!   
  
Jamie: AH! Hola, Tina.   
  
Tina: Irás a la fiesta de mañana verdad? Por favor, dime que sí! No quiero ir sola y la ver-  
  
dad se va a poner muy buena la cosa.   
  
Jamie: No creo que tenga muchas ganas de ir.   
  
Tina: Alégrate... es sábado en la noche, por Dios! Quizá mañana pienses diferente cuando hoy pue-  
  
das dormir más de lo que necesitas.  
  
Jamie: Aún así, no creo.  
  
Tina: Será una fiesta de Halloween. Asegúrate de comprar un excelente disfraz. Te veré en el al-  
  
muerzo, eh? Ciao!  
  
Jamie: Adiós.... WHEW!!!  
  
Jamie terminó de sacar sus cosas y se dirigió hacia su primera clase donde una vez más se perde-  
  
ría en el mundo del conocimiento.  
  
Octubre 31 de 2004.  
  
Era el día. Para ese entonces era increíble cómo la gente se tomaba las noches de Halloween. Com-  
  
praban disfraces idénticos a los de Michael y perseguían a la gente. Hacían imitaciones de asesi-  
  
natos y un gran muñeco con el disfraz se encontraba enfrente de la puerta de la casa de los Myers.  
  
Jamie se encontraba caminando por el largo camino hacia su casa junto con sus amigas Tina y Laura.  
  
Tina: .... y luego se cayó en medio de todo el borlote, tirando los refrescos encima de Ryan.  
  
Dieron una leve carcajada al oír esto Jamie y Laura.  
  
Laura: Se notaba que el pobre no podía contener su enojo pero aún así se mostró amable con la po-  
  
bre de Julie.  
  
Tina se dio cuenta del silencio de Jamie durante el camino.  
  
TIna: Oye, Jamie. Ahora sí me dirás si vas a ir a la fiesta de esta noche?  
  
Jamie: No lo sé, Tina. La verdad, creo que tengo que hacer otras cosas importantes en mi casa.  
  
Laura: Tienes que ir. Va a tocar el mejor grupo punk que hayas oído.  
  
Jamie: No me gusta el punk.  
  
Tina: Anímate. El punk es alegre y te animará, ya verás!  
  
Siguieron caminando un par de cuadras hablando de lo que toda amiga habla. Caminaban por calle don-  
  
de se encontraba la casa de los Myers. Cuando Jamie se dio cuenta de esto, quiso persuadir a sus  
  
amigas de que siguieran hablando para pasar de largo la casa pero no lo consiguió. En el instan-  
  
te en que Jamie se dio cuenta, así lo hicieron sua amigas y se detuvieron enfrente de ella.  
  
Tina: Oigan. No es esa la casa más famosa de la ciudad?  
  
Laura: Nadie quiere hablar de ella. Todo el mundo cierra la boca cuando alguien comienza a comen-  
  
tar acerca de ella.  
  
Tina: Sí. Precisamente nadie quiere hablar de lo que pasó aquí. Por el galansito que una vez aquí  
  
terminó con la vida de su hermana.  
  
Laura: Eh Jamie! De verdad él era tu tío?  
  
Jamie se encontraba muy callada y no supo cómo responder a esto. Pero de inmediato se dio cuenta  
  
que eran sus mejores amigas y no habría problemas con decirles. Al fin y al cabo, ellas ya lo sa-  
  
ben.  
  
Jamie: Lo es, Laura. Aún es mi tío.  
  
Las dos amigas se miraron una a la otra.  
  
Laura: Pero.... está muerto..o no?  
  
Jamie: Toda la gente cree que está muerto. Lo que no saben es que jamás morirá.  
  
Tina: Acaso lo conoces?  
  
Jamie: Por supuesto que lo conozco! Si no no te estaría diciendo todo esto.  
  
Laura: Y entonces... ¿cómo es que ya no lo ha visto nadie?  
  
Jamie: Eso contesta a todas sus preguntas. Nadie lo ha visto y se supone que debería estar en el  
  
hospital en este momento.  
  
Tina: Hospital?  
  
Laura: Oí algo así en la televisión, pero no puse mucha atención. Pero al parecer se oía mal. Co-  
  
mo que hubo un asesinato.  
  
Tina:... lo hubo. (La interrumpió). Mató a un doctor y como a dos enfermeras, brutalmente.  
  
Jamie: ... lo peor del caso es que no han sido sus únicas víctimas.  
  
Laura: Eso todo el mundo lo sabe.   
  
Jamie: Miren... por qué no nos vamos de aquí? Vayamos a mi casa si quieren.  
  
Laura: Yo no puedo. Aún tengo que ir a comprar mi disfraz para esta noche.  
  
Jamie: weh.... qué dices tú, Tina?  
  
Tina: Bueno. Ya que insistes. Necesitarás mis opiniones para la elección de tu propio disfraz. Y  
  
me ayudarás con el mío..... Ya no digas nada. por favor ven ( la interreumpió antes de que Jamie  
  
pudiera hablar).  
  
Jamie: (con un suspiro en medio de su voz) Ok.  
  
Las tres se fueron del lugar. Pero alguien más las observaba. Entre las sombras de la ventana de  
  
la casa. La Sombra las veía con la misma maldad con la que hace con los demás. Sin emoción. Sin   
  
sentimiento. Michael Myers seguía en su casa, y lo peor de todo es que nadie lo sabe.   
  
Tina y Jamie llegaron a casa de ésta. Jamie buscaba las llaves y se tardó un buen rato en hallar-  
  
las hasta que por fin. Abrió la puerta y se metieron. La casa estaba vacía. No había rastros de   
  
John ni de Molly.   
  
Tina: TE dejan así sola toda la tarde?  
  
Jamie: La mayoría de las veces. (con un aire de que no le gustaba el asunto)  
  
Tina: A mí me parece genial.   
  
Jamie: Así resulta al principio pero después se siente extraño estar sola tanto tiempo.  
  
Tina: Pero si nunca estás sola.  
  
Ambas subieron las escaleras. Afuera estaba de día aún. De hecho era muy temprano. Desde afuera  
  
se puede ver la cámara viendo fijamente por la ventana viendo cómo las amigas suben por las es-  
  
caleras. La cámara lentamente camina hacia la puerta de entrada. Se oyen los respiros de La Som-  
  
bra, jadeante por la máscara.   
  
Prróximamente capítulo 2 


End file.
